1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to flexible bimodal sensors having a three-dimensional (3D) microstructure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A physical sensor, for example, a pressure sensor generally has a two-dimensional (2D) thin-film type structure. A pressure sensor of the related art has a pressure sensing range of a few hundred Kilo-Pascal or greater and is used for detecting a relatively high pressure.
However, in order to apply a pressure sensor to smart electronic devices, for example, wearable electronics, a highly sensitive pressure sensor may be needed to measure biorhythm changes of a human body in real-time. To this end, there is a need to manufacture a sensor device having a three-dimensional (3D) structure that may induce a large mechanical and electrical change even at a small pressure unlike a 2D structure of the related art.
Also, since a pressure detecting material is very sensitive to temperature, temperature interference may not be easily avoided. In order to simultaneously detect both temperature and pressure, a temperature sensor and a pressure sensor are integrated on the same substrate, and thus, a volume of a wearable electronic is increased.